In wireless local area network (WLAN) communication systems, for example, local area network (WLAN), wireless communication devices (e.g. stations) may transmit and/or receive radio frequency (RF) signals through one or more antennas. Some wireless communication devices may include multiple antennas, for example two or more antennas. Those wireless communication devices may include multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) modulation and/or coding to control receiving and transmitting of RF signals through the multiple antennas.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.